Terrible Things
by GothicReader
Summary: Really sad Dramione oneshot. Based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.


**Hey, this one-shot is based on the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. In THE story, Draco's son is around 21 years old and Draco is 24 years old when he meets Hermione. All the italicized text is the content of the letter and all the normal text is his memories.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! Nor do I own the lyrics which belong to Mayday Parade. The storyline, however, is mine.**

* * *

**19 May 1927.**

Sighing, Draco Malfoy sat down at his mahogany table and summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. He poured himself a glass of firewhiskey before he began to write…

* * *

_Son,_

_This will be the last time you shall ever hear from me. It has been far too long a journey and I do not think I can bear to live without your mother any longer. In this letter, I shall narrate a story that will forever remain sealed away with you – it is the story of your mother and I._

_By the time I was your age, __I'd__give __anything to __fall__ in love __truly, was all I could think__. __That's __when I met your mother, the girl __of__ my dreams, the most beautiful woman __that__ I'd ever seen…_

* * *

He was sitting in The Three Broomsticks, drinking a mug of Butterbeer, when the door suddenly opened. In she entered, leaving the rustle of leaves echoing in her wake. She had long golden curls and a petite form, he noticed, as she walked over to the table opposite to him and sat down. Draco took a sip of his Butterbeer before casting his gaze to the lady. He looked up at her face and nearly choked in surprise. It was Granger!

The last he had seen her was on their graduation day, where they had renewed their truce – a truce that had originally been made at the very beginning of their Seventh year at Hogwarts.

A truce that had been the beginning of everything.

Almost as if she felt his gaze upon her, she turned around and her eyes met his. Smiling, she came over to his table…

* * *

_She walked over to my table and asked me in her warm voice, "Malfoy—no, Draco, can I tell a wonderful thing?"_

_Surprised, I motioned for her to continue and she said, "I couldn't help __but__ notice you staring at me. I know __I shouldn't say this __, but __I really believe, I can tell by your__eyes that you're in love with me.__"_

_I, of course, completely denied her claims before engaging with her in conversation._

_And that, my son, is how it all began…_

_Most of the time, we'd have too much to drink. We'd laugh at the stars, and we'd share everything…_

* * *

"Hermione! Get down from there!" Draco said insistently, as he tried to lure the drunk girl off the roof.

"But the stars, Draco, they're so pretty. Come and see!" Hermione exclaimed as she lay back on the warm roof tiles.

Draco contemplated for barely a moment before flinging off his jacket and climbing the up to the roof of Hermione's flat. He reached the top and moved carefully over to her, but she didn't seem notice him, her gaze was fixed on the stars.

As he lay down beside her, she let out a small yawn and clasped his hand, pointing to a constellation with the other. "I see you, Draco," she said with childlike wonder.

Draco's gaze lay fixed on her face, "And I see you, and you're exquisite," he whispered with a small smile.

Hermione giggled. "You're so silly. I'm not up there. "

"I know," Draco murmured, as he moved his gaze away from her and toward the starlit sky.

And just like that, with their fingers laced together, the pair fell asleep under the starry night sky.

* * *

_We __were__ young to notice __and too young to care__. __L__ove was a story that couldn't compare._

_One day, I said, "Hermione, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and __string__. Open with care now, I'm asking you please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

* * *

It was a warm autumn night and he had just entered her flat with a box in his hand. She opened the door with a dark green dress on, and Draco couldn't help but draw her in for a kiss. When he finally released her, the pair moved to her lounge, where he handed her the box.

He smiled as he watched her open the small black box and hold it up. Then he got down on one knee, took the box from her and declared his love to her before asking her to marry him.

She had knelt beside him, taken his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly in response. And even with tears streaming down her face, she had never looked more beautiful in Draco's eyes.

He had lifted her up and spun around until both of them were so dizzy, that they had needed to sit down. A few months later, they had gotten married. It was a small wedding and Hermione had looked so achingly beautiful, that it still made his heart clench just remembering it. They had moved into the manor and Hermione had become an Auror while Draco continued on with the family business.

* * *

_She said yes and we were married - two years later you were born._

_Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. You'll learn one day, and I hope and __I__ pray that __life__ shows you differently._

_One night, you were sleeping in your crib when she said, "Draco, can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I am sick and __I've __only __got weeks.__ Please, don't be sad now, __I really believe you were __the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."_

* * *

Weeks later, Hermione Jean Malfoy died from a curse that froze her from her heart out. She left behind her family of two, her husband and her one-year-old son.

Although Draco had searched for a cure, there was none to be found, and he had spent his wife's last weeks together with her. On her deathbed, she had made him promise to look after their son, to not join her until their son was ready. He, of course, had promised her that he would and today was finally the day that the long held promise would come to an end.

* * *

_Your mother passed on even as she desperately tried to stay with us for as long as she could. Her illness was so grave, that even her love for us couldn't save her. So my one warning to you, my son, is to not fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If you are given the choice, then I implore you to choose – to walk away and __don't __let __it __get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

_Farewell my son and I pray for your wellbeing_

_Your loving father_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Draco signed the letter and attached it to his owl, sending it off to his son. He got up and picked up his wand before Apparating to a sanctuary that he had built in order to preserve Hermione's frozen form. There, he picked up a potion that he had invented himself – one that would allow him to revert back to his twenty-four year old self and freeze him permanently in that state.

He cast one final gaze skyward, watching the very stars that had witnessed the beginning, and would now witness the end, to their wonderful love story. He walked over to Hermione's frozen form and grasped her hand before popping open the bottle and emptying its contents into his mouth.

At first it was just cold, but then Draco was blinded by a sudden burst of light. When he looked up, he saw Hermione reaching out to him with an outstretched hand.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Coming," Draco replied, even as he reached out to grasp her hand with a smile on his face – and the pair walked off toward the starry sky, hand in hand.

* * *

**And no Draco's not being cruel by saying don't fall in love, he's just trying to protect his son from getting hurt. Also, after he takes the potion, he dies, and when he sees Hermione, they're both in the afterlife. So review and tell me what you think about this story!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


End file.
